The 11th Hunger Games
by creativetailor
Summary: 24 Tributes will enter the arena in a deadly competition to crown the 11th Victors. Who will win?
1. District 1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings

Scarlett Huxtable

I'm beautiful, I know I am. Everyone always tells me, "Wow, you're stunning". They even turn their heads in the street to catch a second glimpse. Plain and simple I'm gorgeous.

I stand in my room staring at my reflection in the floor length mirror, inspecting my glittery red dress. Mummy bought it especially for the reaping today; she did tell me that I would have to wear it again for my eighteenth party in three months but that won't be necessary. Once I volunteer for the Hunger Games today and win it, which I will, I won't ever have to wear the same outfit twice again.

"Scarlett, hunny, I've made you some breakfast" my mother calls from downstairs, "It's your favourite"

Like I'm going to be putting any sugars into this body today? Shaking back my mane of blonde hair, I skipped down the stairs of our large house. Daddy's one of the richest men in the District and Uncle Onix is the Mayor of District 1. Mummy was the daughter of the last Mayor and apparently she looked just as beautiful as me, although I can't believe that, so Daddy snapped her up and married her. Now the three of us live in the best house in the district, well apart from the ones in Victor's Village but I'm glad I didn't have any brats for siblings. I love being an only child, just makes them spoil me even more.

"I am not eating that Mother, you know I need to look my best today" I said, as I sat down and pushed the plate of bacon and eggs away from me.

"Oh sweetie you need to eat something and think of all those starving little peasants in District 12 that would love this" mother said as she checked herself in the mirror

"Why can't you just support me mother? I am about to become famous and you just want me to look fat! Don't you?" I screamed throwing the plate across the room

"No no precious, I wouldn't want that. Don't worry, mummy loves you and your going to look radiant today on that big screen" mummy said putting her arms around me

She always does this, I love mummy especially how she spoils me but god does she irritate me. Just because she didn't get to take part in something so amazing like the Hunger Games because she's too god damn old, she wants to try and sabotage me. As if I havn't got enough of it from all the other girls in this district already.

"Obviously I'm going to be radiant mother, look at me! I'm going to the reaping to meet Sapphire, tell Daddy I said bye" as I stood up, swishing my hair back and skipping off out the door noticing my reflection in the mirror. I am so beautiful!

I have to push my way past all the young brats to reach the section cautioned off for the seventeen year old girls. I heard two twelve year olds commenting on my dress, I have such amazing taste everyone can see. I notice my arch enemies Zahra Hills and Precious Ryde already waiting; they notice me and start whispering. What loser's, Zahra's brother died in the game's three years ago and now her mum's banned her from volunteering, she's not even allowed to train anymore and Precious well, she's too much of a wimp to sleep in the dark let alone volunteer to kill someone. I can't wait to come back and rub their ugly little noses in my triumph.

"Scar over here, get your sexy butt here now" snapping out of my fantasy, my best friend (loose term of course) Sapphire Huxtable stands waiting for me shoving another girl out her way to make room for me. She's Uncle Onix's daughter, so technically were cousins unfortunately. Having another girl in the family takes the shine of me.

Standing next to Sapphire, I notice the stage that has been set up in front. Sapphire's older brother and my cousin, Jax is standing up on stage talking to a Green haired, green suited man obviously from the Capitol. Jax won the games three years ago; killing half of the tributes in the games, this year there would be two winners in the family. The other District 1 winner, Kann Xyro, stood to the side of the stage rocking back and forth. He won the 3rd Hunger Games becoming our District's first ever winner but apparently he'd gone insane from the death's he'd witnessed in the games. I seriously hope I didn't end up with him as a mentor; I need one with a bit of guts.

"Look over there Scar, Justice Green's giving you the eyes" whispered Sapphire nudging me as I looked over at the stunning eighteen year old looking over at me. Justice had been chasing her for month, the blonde mop-haired idiot was attractive she gave him that but having a boyfriend would seriously hurt her strategy in the games.

"I've told him he volunteers I'll cut off his-" I started

"Welcome to the District 1 Reapings" shouted the Green haired man, "I am glad to introduce you to the first steps towards the 11th Hunger Games"

Sapphire leant towards me, "He's changed his speech abit"

"I know, must be changing it all around, shush I'm going to miss my que"

The same old video is played about how we were such a bad people and we were horrible to the Capitol blah blah blah. God I wished they would just let me volunteer now, so everyone can cheer me on.

"Lets get down to business and pick those two lucky individuals and remember Let the Odd's be ever in your favour" declared Green Hair, "Ladies first!"

He reached into a large glass ball to the left of him, shifting his hands through the mounds of paper slips.

"Prittie Sands!" shouted green hair down the microphone

"I Volunteer!" I screamed, "Get out of my way you dirty little commoners"

I didn't even know who that girl was, everyone is staring at me. Their cheering me on as I walk past them all, well push past them. People are still so rude, don't they know who I am. Don't they know who I'm going to become. Scarlett Huxtable. Victor of the 11th Hunger Games….

Awe Hanson

"Awe! Hurry up we're going to be late. You know what they do to people that are late to the reapings" my mum shouted behind her as we ran down the cobbled streets towards the town centre.

Me and Mum, that's how it's always been. Dad walked out on us 8 years ago when he met another woman and we never heard from him since. I'm only 12 now but I can still remember the argument's they had, then he just got up and left and never came back. Ever since it's just been the two of us. That's why I was never allowed to train for the games; Mum was too frightened to even let me think about preparing myself. She tells me I look like my dad; I have the same auburn hair that he had. Whereas my mum has the same features that most of District 1 have, blonde hair and blue eyes.

We run down another street and turn left, the square is just ahead and we can hear the noise from the hundreds of teenagers gathered. I catch up to her finally as we reach the beginning of the square.

"Mum, I'm scared" I whimper, "I…I don't want to die"

Mum squats down on a wall staring at my face, "Darling look how many people are here, and your name is only in there twice. You're not going to get picked".

"Are you sure?" I whisper

"Yes…now go find a place with the other twelve's and come find me once it's finished"

I kiss her goodbye and weave my way past all the other kids; I'm so small I go unnoticed as I snake through them. As I reach my section, I stand alone on the edge, I don't have any one I'd call a 'friend', my mum's my best friend. I try to stifle a laugh as the Escort for District 1 steps up to the microphone all dressed in green even his hair! He goes on about the rebellion and how were paying for our crimes or something like that, I wasn't paying attention

He picks out a name who I recognise from my Maths class at school, she's quiet and friendly and I'm glad when another girl volunteers in her place, another very beautiful girl. What a kind thing to do of her and she's so pretty. I can't keep my eyes off her; she giggles down the microphone and swishes her hair. Her eyes are so blue…

"Awe Hanson!"

Wait? What? No it can't be! Not me, not little Awe. Mummy told me I'd be safe. Please. I hear a scream from the side of the square and I know it's my mum trying to find me. Two of the boys push me out and I stumble as I know a thousand eyes are on me. I fight back tears as I climb the steep steps towards the stage. The green haired man looks down on me like he wants to eat me and the girl; I think her name was Scarlett is standing swishing her hair in the sun. Green Hair asks for any volunteers from the crowd but there's complete silence throughout the square.

No one's volunteering, why is no one volunteering. Someone always volunteers, every year for the last five years they have! Why not today. All I want is my mum.

Scarlett

I'm furious; I can't believe I'm stuck with that snivelling mummy's boy. Now what am I going to do, I needed an ally from this stinking district at least to get me through to the top 8. I can't believe Justice didn't volunteer to protect me. Nothing goes my way and worse they've stuck me in this stupid room so that I can say my 'goodbyes'. I pace up and down the room until a peacekeeper opens the door and mummy runs in and hugs me, with a massive smiling.

"My Scar's done it; she's going to be famous. I knew you were set for great things" declared mummy congratulating me, I notice Daddy walking in behind her looking at the pictures on the wall.

I shrug her off me, "Obviously mother, although I'm going to have to kill that cry baby first, you can hear him from here"

"Make us proud dear, come on Darling" my Father says grabbing my mother's arm, "We must go, and you mustn't miss your hair appointment"

I smile sarcastically as they leave, god parents can be so patronising. I'll be glad when I'm rid of them. The peacekeeper comes in to tell me Sapphire and Justice are outside to see me but I tell them to turn them away. I don't need good lucks and I certainly don't need weak boys frightened to volunteer to protect me. I'm going to do this myself.

Awe

My mum's shaking as she holds on to me, we've both been crying for the last 3 minutes that she's been in here. Well I've been crying ever since I went on stage. One of the peacekeepers slam on the door and shouts that we only have two minutes left, two minutes to say my final goodbyes.

"You…You can win this Awe. I…I…know you can" stuttered my mum, "just run as fast as you can and keep hidden, you're small and a good hider"

"I can't mum…I can't"

"Yes you can Awe! You must! You must come back to me, don't ever give up" my mum demands, as the peacekeeper opens the door and tells her she must leave.

I try to hold onto her but they wrench her away and chuck her out the room before I can say anything. I'm left here, in the same place that my mum left me for what seems like hours. No one else will come; I have no one else that will miss me. Finally the peacekeepers escort me out and Scarlett the other tribute is already waiting, it's hardly surprising that she turns her nose up and ignores me. As the two of us are led to the trains, were told that Jax is mentoring Scarlett and I get Kann, great now I'm certainly going to die. He couldn't help anyone the state he's in.


	2. District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

Bellatrix Ghosh

"Right! Left! Right! Come on hit her!" bellows my trainer.

I dart left and right, blocking Athena's attacks, I weave under her and kick out at her sword arm striking a blow to her wrist. An almighty crack rings out. Jumping on top of her, I whip my sword over my head, aiming it down towards her neck until a large hand grabs me pulling me off the quivering mess.

"What are you doing? You told me to hit her! So I did" I screamed at Elbrid my games trainer.

Although I'm only 16, I've been training since I was seven years old for these games and I'd been here since 6 o'clock this morning preparing myself, this was my year to take gold for our district - for my pride and no one will get in my way, especially this stupid oaf Elbrid. I'd broken her arm I knew that, I'd intended to but that's what you get when you play with fire. It burns you and she certainly got burnt.

"I told you to hit her, not snap her arm in two!" bellowed Elbrid, as Athena burst into tears holding onto her arm. I could use that move in the arena, could be quite useful.

"I'm practicing Ellie…that's what I came to do. You advised me to use a sparring partner I can't help it if I wanted to practice a move on her" I smiled sweetly.

"Just go practice your knife throwing over their"

I skipped over to the case of throwing knifes lined up, inspecting them all. No one understands me, no one ever has. I can't spend another year in this god damn hellhole, my mother died in childbirth and my dad, my wonderful caring dad decided he couldn't cope with me and left me on the doorstep of an orphanage when I was three weeks old. I didn't let him get away with it though; I tracked him down last year and slipped a couple of tablets we use to kill the kitchen rats into his drink. Now I truly deserve my place in that stinking rotting place they call a Children's home. I throw a knife without looking and it lands in the left eye of the dummy, perfect. I grab two more knifes and I take aim, I can see Elbrid helping that pathetic girl out of the room. I can't help it if people get hurt; people always get hurt around me it's the way it is. When I pushed that little boy down the stairs when I was 5 for stealing my play gun, I knew I had that power, the urge to hurt. Why fight what you can embrace? And I'll certainly be doing that in the arena. I took aim and threw the last two knives, in my hand, both landing side by side in the neck of the dummy.

Two hours later and I'm standing in our District's square, cramped in with all the other 16 year olds. On the stage our mayor's giving a speech about how amazing the Capital is and how we are so lucky to have the chance to take part in these games.

He's finished now and our escort, Pixie Fyre, takes to the microphone. That pink haired fool really grates on my nerves, she's been doing this for the last three years and it's about time they replace her now. It's not like District 2 have won recently, we've only had one winner so far and that was at the 2nd Games.

"Hello again Darlings, you all look so precious standing there" smiled Pixie sweetly, how I wish I could throw one of my knives into her neck, "I am sure we are going to produce two fine tributes this year and hopefully we'll find a winner again. Happy Hunger Games!"

The girl to the left pushes me and I ram my foot into her ankle as she howls in pain, the other girls giggling around me. Back at the stage, Pixie is tottering along the stage in her pink 9 inch heels towards the glass bowls.

"Seraphina-"

"I volunteer" I shout pushing past the girls, "I volunteer!"

The rest of the girls run out of my pathway, knowing my reputation. These girls are worthless weaklings just like my father, just like my mother was. I reach the stage as Pixie looks down at me, I'm only 5'1 and in her heels she's at least 6'2.

"And what is your name sweetheart?" Pixie said bending down to reach me

"Bellatrix Ghosh and I'm no one's sweetheart"

Scorpio Vox

Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…hundred.

Slamming down the weights on the rest, I wiped the sweat off my face. I flexed my guns at the mirror, wow I do look good. I'd been waiting for this day since I was 7 years old, 11 years ago now. Training day and night, I can use practically any weapon given to me. God I am irresistible.

Sansa, my little sister, knocked on the door to tell me breakfast is ready. Great. That's one thing I can't wait for when I win, walking past my parents' house and gloating at them with all my rich's. My mother with her moaning, my sister with her whining and my dad who is just plain jealous that he didn't have the chance to go into the games and I did.

Great. I've come all the way down to eat with them all (which in my opinion is nice of me, I mean I could be with some girl right now) and she serves me stinking eggs.

"Why the hell would I want these? They don't even look nice mum" I say disgusted

"There good for you, you need your strength and apparently they keep you looking good" dismissed my mum as she fussed with my sisters dress, as usual Sansa's whining about being picked. Well if she was picked, I'd certainly kill her first, though I bite my tongue.

"Where's dad anyway? I thought he'd want to be here. His son's about to be picked for the Games! That's why he's been paying all that money for my training" I said

"He's meeting us there. He has to go to work" my mum says

I watch her brush Sansa's hair. There's five years between us but were still told we look exactly alike (insulting), we have our father's blonde hair and our mother's sea green eyes. With my years of training, my bodies pure muscle too. The ladies love it; all five of the girls I'm dating. Well dated as of last night - had to let them all go of course.

"I'll make my own way there, I'll see you later" I shout as I get and leave our house.

District 2 is all the same, every house is basically identical. We're not bad off but our family isn't the richest in the district, I have to get by my looks and reputation. A group of scraggly ten year olds run out my way as I threaten to hit them. One more year and you'll all be going to the reaping. Walking along, I see Soria an alright looking girl who I went to school with, hanging out her washing on the stairs. Her brother died in the games last year, he came 3rd at least.

"Good luck in the games Scorpio, if you come back you might get a congratulating kiss" Soria said winking at me as she walked seductively into her house. If I win babe, I certainly will have raised my standards past you.

I was still laughing at myself when I reached the square.

The square slowly fills up, until the Mayor takes to the stand repeating the same old speech he does every year. God, don't they ever get bored with it. I notice a blonde haired girl in the 17 section staring at me; I give her a seductive wink as Pixie replaces the Mayor on stage. She looked kinda hot with her pink hair, she'd need to take those shoes off before she got anywhere near me though.

The blonde girl that had been staring at me gets called, but is quickly replaced with a scrawny little girl. That's a shame I'd have loved to have had my way with her before I killed her, this one looked like an orphan very dirty in my opinion. She looks like she's been training though, her arms are pretty muscular. She could probably rip a chunk out of a person with her teeth too.

Pixie's moved onto the second bowl now, the one with the male names. Before she gets to even start the other name, I volunteer. As I walk to the stage, I can see all the girls staring at me and the guys envying me. Oh yeh you can look but girl you ain't ever touching me.

"Well hello handsome, would you like to tell us your name?" squeled Pixie, eyeing him up like he was meat on her plate

"I'm Scorpio Vox, the 11th Hunger Games Victor"

Were on the train towards the Capital now, with our mentor Arwen giving us tips on how to stay alive. How is it possible that we have only one once before? Suprisingly she's quite good looking for a victor, even if she had won the 2nd Games nearly 10 years ago.

"You want my best advice guys, make allies!" declared Arwen, "You've seen in recent year's districts 1, 2 and 4 working together. Well my best advice is stick with them"

"Your saying work together, us too and others" piped up Bellatrix from her corner

"Yes! It worked for me. The Capital are calling them Careers now" answered Arwen, "And if you two want to increase your chances of winning then believe me teaming up with the other two districts will help you get there"

"If it's going to help me win then I'm up for it at least for a couple of days at least" I piped up, flashing Arwen a wide grin that no girl could resist. "Come on Belle, it might be fun"

"My name is Bellatrix moron!" snarled Bella storming off, "I'm in with this stupid plan until I decide I'm ready to kill you"

Not if I kill her first, the miserable orphan. I wink at Arwen, who gives me a disgusted look and follows Bellatrix out the door. God what's with these two, wait till we get to the Capital the girls will be running to get a piece of me.

**I hope you like the story so far, I'm trying to get the reaping's done as quickly as possible. Please review! I'd love negative or positive feedback so that I can keep improving chapter by chapter. Also, if you want to sponsor someone let me know in the review too. Cheers **


End file.
